It is desirable to increase the capability and performance of electro-optical seekers. In particular, active laser modes allow a unique capability to determine range and range-rate, and/or provide illumination for short-wave infrared (SWIR) operation. However, active mode(s) require more hardware and inherent complexity and/or cost in order to meet performance objectives. As a result, conventionally, active electro-optical modes have been limited to larger airframes and gimbal platforms that provide more freedom and available volume for packaging an active laser system, and where cost is less constrained. This approach has limited ability to reduce cost as it only adds components and processes. In certain conventional, larger LADAR (laser detection and ranging) systems, for example, 12-18 inch diameter gimbals, an active mode can be incorporated using free-space optical paths that are folded into the “blind spots” of the passive receiver (through the use of “holed” mirrors, etc.). However, this approach similarly has limited applicability to large platforms, and is cost prohibitive in certain applications.